


adiaphora

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Minho didn't expect to design sex toys for a porn company after spending years working his ass off for an engineering degree. Despite his unusual line of work, he is more than content with his job and the perks (read: Hwang Hyunjin) that come with it.





	adiaphora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyhyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyhyuns/gifts).

> Prompt: Person A is an industrial engineer who specializes in designing sex toys.  
Person B gets paid to test said sex toys and report on the quality.
> 
> special thank you to matt for being the best beta ever

"How old are you again?" Minho eyes the man fidgeting in the seat in front of him. He keeps looking around as if he is waiting to be caught for some sort of wrongdoing and Minho is a bit suspicious. 

"I'm twenty-one," the man–Hyunjin, according to his paperwork–says. His breath comes out shaky as he wipes his palms on his jeans. 

Having nervous, unsure of himself Hyunjin in his office is a breath of fresh air for Minho, really. He is pretty and more or less shy so far. The past few interviews have been crude older men trying way too hard to flirt with Minho despite being older than his father. 

Either way, product evaluators are product evaluators, he supposes. Minho is not in any position to be picky given how few applications the company received. Not many people were willing to respond to a job offer from a gay porn company, especially not one that requires applicants to test out sex toys. 

"Okay," Minho sighs, flipping through the pages of Hyunjin's application to skim them. "Just wanted to make sure. You fully understand what you will be doing, right? You've read through the contract and everything? You seem a bit nervous, so I want to make sure you're really okay with this." 

"Yeah! Yeah. I just have one concern.” Hyunjin shifts in his seat. “The contract says we'll be given forms to fill out at home for each of the–the–"

"The sex toys?" 

"Yeah." Hyunjin's ears burn, much to Minho's amusement. This is the same person that described his limits when it came to testing products as "_virtually nonexistent _" struggling to say something so simple. "This is gonna sound stupid, but I'm kinda desperate here. Is there any way I can test them out here, sir?" 

Minho blinks, brow furrowed. He takes in the closed off posture and anxiousness of the young man. With a softened expression, he turns over the idea. 

Several filming rooms on the third floor should be available, which takes care of the location. Cleaning crews should also be available if their services are required. Live product evaluations might also provide more insight in terms of what works and what doesn't as well. 

"I can make arrangements to have you provide feedback in person." Hyunjin visibly relaxes. "Also, call me hyung. I like to skip the awkward first few meetings phase and _ sir _makes me feel old."

Hyunjin perks up, flashing a radiant smile. Minho finds it rather endearing. 

"Thanks, _ hyung_. I guess all that's left is to _ enjoy myself_, which shouldn't be too hard if the developer-engineer-person, or whatever, did their job right."

"Oh, I can assure you," Minho laughs. "I most definitely did." Hyunjin sputters, clearly panicked. "Ah, you're funny, Hwang Hyunjin. I look forward to working with you. I'll be in touch very soon." 

Hyunjin shoots up from his chair, bows deeply, and shakes Minho's hand before scurrying out of the office. 

* * *

That night, Minho decides to send Hyunjin a text for purely professional reasons. 

**Lee Minho: ** _ This is Lee Minho from Twinkle Studios. This is my personal number, so don’t hesitate to text me if you need anything, Hwang Hyunjin! _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ thanks hyung ;;; sorry about being so awkward earlier _

Minho has to stop himself from typing _ "don't be it was cute," _or something equally flirtatious. 

_Purely professional reasons, _he reminds himself.

**minho hyung: ** _ You were fine!! It was funny to see how freaked out you were. Hopefully I don't scare you half to death next week. _

* * *

Working for a porn company is not how Minho thought he would use his engineering degree. He always imagined he would end up working for some huge robotics company and develop cutting edge technology alongside the greatest minds of the generation. Minho, surprisingly, is glad he has the job he does; it combines work and play. Designing toys and being on set when his products are used in scenes keeps Minho more than happy.

Nothing compares to the sense of fulfillment after a successful shoot. Watching beautiful people get off with something he designed used to fill him with sexual gratification. One too many instances of Minho having to excuse himself to the bathroom can attest to as much, but that fire died down a couple of months in. The warmth has since traveled to his chest and burned in pride rather than arousal. Minho, for the most part, takes his job seriously. 

Hwang Hyunjin is an anomaly. Minho is capable of watching beautiful people have sex without being the slightest bit aroused, but Hyunjin fumbling with a fleshlight has his skin buzzing. 

Once they had reached the filming room, Hyunjin just stared at the door blankly for a moment. He then turned to Minho with pleading eyes, prompting Minho to open the door and lead him inside. 

Hyunjin is still fully clothed in the middle of a bed Minho has watched countless coworkers fuck on. He keeps looking down at the toy then up at Minho on the couch across the room like he's waiting for assistance. Hyunjin is cute. 

"Everything alright over there?" Minho quirks an eyebrow, clearly teasing.

"Yeah," Hyunjin manages, voice cracking. He huffs out a breath. "Just nervous, I guess? I don't usually do this kind of thing."

"Jerk off?" Hyunjin shoots Minho a look that has them both smiling to themselves. "No, but in all seriousness, if you still don’t want me to leave then we could talk for a bit first if that makes you more comfortable?"

"That would be great, actually." Hyunjin visibly relaxes, much to Minho's satisfaction. "How old are you, hyung?"

_ Hyung_. 

It sounds so nice when Hyunjin says it. 

"Just turned twenty-three a couple weeks ago. You're twenty-one, right?" Minho forces himself not to think about how small a gap two years and change is. 

"Yeah. Turning twenty-two in four months. I thought you were older since you're apparently an engineer and all, but I guess it makes sense if you just graduated within the last two years, huh?" Hyunjin reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt off with one quick motion. 

"Been here a little over a year," Minho says absentmindedly, too busy ogling the soft skin of Hyunjin's torso. "You go to school?"

"I finished my Associates and got stuck not knowing what to do, so I'm not taking any classes this semester." Hyunjin starts unbuttoning his pants and Minho almost panics, but covers it up with a joke.

"Woah." Minho puts his hands up to shield his eyes. "At least buy me dinner first," he laughs. 

"Shut up." Hyunjin blushes as he smiles brilliantly. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and clears his throat. "I'm gonna...are you okay with this, hyung?"

Is he okay with this? Minho feels like he's _ too _okay with this, if anything. 

"I feel like I should be asking _ you _ that. I could always step outside." Hyunjin shrugs in response. "Carry on, then."

A calming breath from Hyunjin is all the warning Minho gets before he lubes himself up and sinks the toy down on his cock. Hyunjin's eyes widen with a gasp once his cock is fully sheathed. 

"Oh," Hyunjin groans, eyelids fluttering. "Fuck."

Minho's mind goes blank as he watches Hyunjin jack himself off with the fleshlight. The twitch of his spread thighs and his tongue flicking out to wet his lips are nothing short of mesmerizing. God, the huffs and pants and moans– 

“Have you ever used a fleshlight before?” Minho reads the first question he prepared. 

“No,” Hyunjin answers, albeit with a bit of trouble. “Never.”

“How would you describe the experience?” Minho doesn’t look up from his clipboard. 

“Fuckin’ great.” Hyunjin groans afterward as a testament. “Way better than my hand.”

“Are there any improvements you would suggest?” Minho tries not to think of Hyunjin, sweaty and heaving, furiously jacking off until he cums all over himself. 

“Tighter,” Hyunjin gasps. Minho finally looks up at him and finds Hyunjin staring back at him. “Want it a little tighter.”

Hyunjin’s gaze is unwavering. He’s burning holes into Minho from the inside out: heat pooling in his gut and rising to the surface of his skin in a blush. Minho is the one to break the eye contact. 

“Texture’s fine?” 

An approving hum followed by a high whimper follow. A few more minutes of working his cock have Hyunjin coming with a mantra of “_yes, yes, yes” _pouring from his lips like sweet syrup. 

“Well,” Hyunjin breathes once he catches his breath. “That was fun.”

* * *

Hwang Hyunjin is the only product evaluator that frequently contacts Minho. They all have his personal number, but he never got anything outside of a few poor attempts at flirting. Hyunjin, contrastingly, is all kind words and gratitude.

**Hwang Hyunjin:** _I just want to say thank you again for letting me ???? work??? there instead of at home_

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ it really does mean a lot and i know its probably inconvenient or whatever but i really needed that so thank you. i owe you my life _

**minho hyung: ** _ Aw! It’s nothing, really! What can I say? I’m just so charitable and compassionate~ _

And maybe Minho wants to be less than professional with him. Hyunjin is, admittedly, incredibly sweet and easy to get along with. Minho thinks they’ll make good friends. _ Friends. _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ suddenly i'm taking everything back (-: _

**minho hyung: ** _ It’s too late. We have you on tape, kid. _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ ???? kid ????? i'm BARELY younger than you _

**minho hyung: ** _ Two years…I don’t know. That’s hundreds of days worth of wisdom I have. _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ whatever you say, hyung. i have family stuff to take care of so i have to go, but i’ll talk to you later !!! bye bye~~ _

* * *

Hyunjin is always loud when he’s close to cumming, not that he’s anywhere near quiet the rest of the time. Three sessions in and Minho has heard enough to discern as much. 

“Shit. _ Shit_,” Hyunjin hisses, clawing at the bed sheets frantically. He’s testing one of the designs Minho is most proud of: an automatic masturbator sleeve with ridges designed to feel like fingers when the toy moves. “Oh, God. Oh, _ fuck_. Gonna cum, gonna cum.”

“How would you rate this toy compared to the other ones?” Minho is amazed that his voice is level. 

“The b-best,” Hyunjin cries. His hips surge off the bed and stay suspended. “_Cumming.” _

Hyunjin is a mess as his release dribbles down the sleeve and onto the faint outline of his abs. The toy doesn’t stop after his muscles relax despite Hyunjin having the remote beside him. He only whines and writhes against the sheets, making no effort to stop the overstimulation.

Closed eyes flutter open softly and find their way to Minho. The sight, his stare, the way Hyunjin is torturing himself, everything is mesmerizing. Minho feels far too close to blowing his load in his pants like a teenager for comfort. 

Hyunjin’s pretty lips part around a gasp and he cums again. 

Minho tries as hard as he can to convince himself that Hyunjin finishing right when their eyes met was a coincidence for his own sanity.

“Have fun?” Minho tries his best to break the tension in the room as Hyunjin shuts the toy off.

“Definitely not,” Hyunjin manages with a distant smile. “No fun at all, hyung.”

* * *

“Are you fucking that pretty boy?” Minho blinks up at Chan with a blank stare. “The tall one with the lips?”

_ Oh. _

“Hyunjin? God, no. What? Why would you even–_ No._”

Smooth. 

“I went up to 304 yesterday when I was trying to figure out where the hell I left my umbrella and heard someone moaning. The room was supposed to be empty, so I was confused until I saw you walk out with a very disheveled, very handsome man. I figured you guys were going at it, or something.”

“That’s–No. He’s one of the product evaluators,” Minho sighs, not wanting to have this conversation. Chan raises his eyebrows and eyes him suspiciously. “He can’t do the evals at home, so he does them here. Did you barge into my office just to ask me about who I’m _not_ fucking?”

“Maybe,” Chan draws with an annoyingly pretty smile. “Kidding. I just wanted to let you know we’re gonna be filming with the _ Wonder Ring _ upstairs in a few weeks. You’re welcome on set whenever, of course.”

“Eh,” Minho says, shrugging. “I’ll probably sit this one out. These evaluations have left more than enough on my plate. I mean, this is our first official line we’re releasing and it has to be perfect.”

Chan narrows his eyes at the Minho and hums.

“You sure that’s all that’s going on here?”

Minho presses his lips together in a thin line and holds his breath. It’s not like Chan is going to tell anyone, not when Minho’s got as much dirt on him as he does. Venting might help him sort out his problems, too. Minho huffs out the air trapped in his lungs and pushes out every worry with it. 

“Hyunjin, the fucking pretty boy you were talking about, is ruining my work life. Not actually, but he’s making shit so complicated. He’s so hot–” 

“I know,” Chan interrupts with a shit eating grin. Minho shoots him a glare. 

“_Anyway,_” Minho hisses. “He’s super handsome and sweet and totally fuckable, but also very much someone I can’t fuck. I have to keep our relationship professional, but every session we have is so _ difficult_, especially with the way he looks at me every single time.”

Chan only stares blankly at Minho for a few seconds before sighing deeply. 

“Minho, this guy literally gets off in front of you for a living and eye fucks you while he does it. What part of that is even sort of professional? If you want to go for it, go for it.”

Minho bangs his forehead against the hardwood of his desk and immediately regrets it. Chan’s stupidly contagious laughter does nothing to numb the pain. 

“Ow,” he groans, but makes no move to sit back up. “I don’t know. I guess you’re right, but I’ll only make a move if he seems interested.”

* * *

During their next session, when Hyunjin cums into the suction stroker he’s been fucking into for the past twenty minutes, staring at Minho with pleading eyes, Minho nearly caves. 

* * *

The second installation of _ Lord of the Cock Rings _ is what ends up being filmed upstairs. Aside from the occasional questionable _ thump _ rattling the ceiling, Minho pays it no mind until Hyunjin shoots him a text. 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** _ im here!!! _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ what room should i go to? _

**minho hyung: ** _ Come to the second floor. The third floor isn't available today. I’ll meet you at the elevators. _

Minho curses under his breath, slinking out of his office. 

In all of thirty seconds it takes for Hyunjin to make his way up, Minho manages to work himself up about the fact that Hyunjin is going to be using _ his _ product in _ his _ office for _ his _ trial. They’ve known each other a little over a month, but Hyunjin already makes him feel _ things_. Nevertheless, Minho isn't left with much of a choice on the matter. 

The elevator _ dings _ and Minho smooths the nonexistent wrinkles out of his shirt. 

"Hey," Hyunjin says cheerily while Minho tries not to look like he is in distress. "What's up with the third floor?"

Hyunjin really is too handsome for his own good. 

"Filming." 

"Ah." Hyunjin nods in understanding. "That sucks. Where are we gonna be, then?" 

Minho swallows. It suddenly feels too intimate, like he's asking to take Hyunjin home rather than telling him they're going to his office out of actual necessity. 

"Actually," Minho starts a bit shakily. He clears his throat before continuing. "We're gonna have to use my office today."

"Oh, okay." Hyunjin shrugs. 

_Okay_. 

Of course it would be _ okay _ for him; Hyunjin isn't a freak that gets off on this like Minho does. This should be, by all accounts, _ okay_. 

* * *

Minho has never been all that worried about the way his office looks until a very pretty man is undressing in it. His desk is cluttered with forms left unattended, there are coffee stains on the carpet, and Minho can't remember the last time he tidied up anything in there.

Hyunjin sits on the leather couch like an overexcited puppy. He rests his weight on palms pressed into the cushions between his legs. If Hyunjin were not stark naked, Minho might find his posture adorable.

"Today, you're gonna be testing the Prostate Puncher. It's a prostate massager, as you could probably guess." Minho holds out the toy in front of Hyunjin and he gently takes it from him. "You're gonna be focusing on speed and intensity. Like, if you think something is too much or not enough, let me know." 

Minho fishes travel sized lube out of his pocket and hands it off to Hyunjin as well. 

"Do I just–" Hyunjin makes a ring with one hand and pushes the end of the toy through the hole.

"Yeah," Minho laughs. "Pretty much." He wishes Hyunjin was not so endearing. 

Then Minho remembers exactly why he was so worried about being here. 

Watching Hyunjin finger himself is something Minho could not have possibly prepared himself for. Adam's apple bobbing as he tries to swallow his hushed moans to no avail, he works himself open as if he _ needs _ to be filled. There is no drawing it out, no patience or finesse, only Hyunjin fucking himself purely out of necessity on _ Minho's couch. _

Once he deems himself properly prepped, Hyunjin wastes no time sliding the toy into himself. Minho knows it's pressed _ just _ so against Hyunjin's prostate when the he gasps, wide-eyed, and lets his head tip back. The smooth skin of his neck on display sends Minho reeling with the desire to mark Hyunjin.

But Hyunjin is not his to claim. Hyunjin is something of a coworker, a _ subordinate_, here only for the paycheck that follows. 

"I'm going to turn it on now, if that's okay," Minho says, fruitlessly attempting to pry his gaze away from the flutter of Hyunjin's chest. 

"Yeah," Hyunjin breathes. Unsteady hands brush his hair out of his face. "I'm ready." 

Trembling legs suggest otherwise, but Minho obliges anyway. He steels himself and presses the power button on the compact remote. The effect is instantaneous; Hyunjin keens high in his throat and curls into himself to the best of his ability given his current position. Minho fleetingly thinks it's a shame he can't see his face scrunch in pleasure. 

"Have you ever used a prostate massager before?" Minho asks, white knuckling his pen as he stares down at the questionnaire.

"No." Hyunjin sounds as if he is on the verge of tears. Minho can barely check off the box with how tightly wound he feels. 

"How would you describe the product so far?"

"So good. Too good." Hyunjin pauses to catch his breath. His hips swivel in half circles until he cries out again. "Hits all the right places," he adds. 

Minho can feel his cock filling out in his pants and is horrified. This is _ wrong _. He could probably get fired for this. 

"Are you ready to try the other speeds?" 

"Please." 

Minho thinks he might be the one in need of time to adjust. Hyunjin looks absolutely breathtaking with the toy working at its lowest setting. Minho is unsure if he is ready to watch Hyunjin crumble. 

Minho clicks the plus button on the remote, but doesn't look up. Hyunjin's whimpering now and Minho can see him twitching in his peripheral. 

"This is the second speed out of three. I'll switch it to the third now," Minho says after a few minutes.

Another click. 

Hyunjin goes completely silent and the movements Minho could see before stop as well. Minho is concerned, eyes quickly sliding up to make sure Hyunjin is not overwhelmed. 

Hyunjin's muscles are pulled tight and he has a hand wrapped tight at the base of his cock. His face is frozen in a silent scream. Neck veins protruding. Eyelids glued together. Mouth agape, yet neither inhaling or exhaling. 

"Hyunjin?" Minho uncrosses his legs and sits up straight. "Are you okay?"

Hyunjin's eyelids flutter open and he heaves in a deep breath. Hyunjin's cock twitches when their eyes meet. He tightens his grip around the base and Minho swallows.

"Minho hyung," Hyunjin moans, eyes pleading. "Minho hyung, it feels so good. So fucking good. Fuck, I think I'm gonna–"

Something akin to the feeling of looking down at the dollhouse world from the top floor of a building washes over Minho: one part fear, one part excitement. 

"You think you're what?" And really, it doesn't take a genius to fill in the blanks, but Minho wants to hear him say it. 

"Hyung," Hyunjin cries, shaking his head. "You know." 

"I just wanna make sure I record the most accurate response possible." Bullshit. Hyunjin probably knows it, too. 

"_Cum_," Hyunjin says anyway and Minho's breath hitches audibly. 

"You're gonna cum?" Minho clutches the edge of his desk with enough force to burn the skin stretched over his knuckles. Hyunjin nods frantically. He has been responsive throughout the rest of their sessions, but he has never been this close to cumming this fast. Minho's last shred of sanity evaporates in the heat of the room. "Just like that? Completely untouched?"

Another nod. Minho has to suck his lip into his mouth to prevent any pathetic noises from slipping out. He is so hard it hurts. 

"I've never cum like this." Something unreadable makes itself known very briefly in Hyunjin's eyes, then fades when his eyes disappear behind his cheeks as he smiles wide. It becomes abundantly clear Hyunjin is teasing him now that it is obvious Minho is not unaffected. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side and down, staring up at Minho through his eyelashes. "It's–_hah_–almost too much. Feels so fucking good, hyung. I can't hold it much longer."

Pornographic is the only description Minho's brain can manage to come up with. Even then, it does not quite capture how perfect the sight it. He has been on the production side of enough porn to know how much of it is played up for the cameras. This is _ real_. This is so much better than porn. 

Minho knows he is crossing a million different lines, but Hwang Hyunjin has managed to strip him of any rational thought. Minho's brain to mouth filter fails and he blurts out, "Let go, then."

Hyunjin relaxes the grip on his cock and immediately cums in thick ropes across his abdomen, Minho’s name on his tongue. It takes everything in Minho to not lose his mind. 

Even long after Hyunjin has gone and Minho is laying in the comfort of his bed, his mind drifts back to the sinful way Hyunjin moaned,_ “Minho hyung.” _

* * *

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ i think we should use your office from now on _

**minho hyung:** _I think you're right._

* * *

Choosing a silicone ass masturbator for Hyunjin to test next is an entirely self indulgent decision on Minho's part. It's something of a question, really, and Hyunjin seems to catch on. There's a cock and an ass available for him to use however he pleases. Hyunjin knows Minho wants to see if he fucks or wants to be fucked. 

"What am I supposed to do today?" Hyunjin asks anyway, lazily stroking himself on the couch. Minho is glad he decided to move his chair in front of his desk this time; the view already has him hot. 

"Whatever you want," Minho says with a feline grin. 

"Whatever I want," Hyunjin repeats, gaze growing hungrier. "I want you to touch yourself."

"I- That's not-" Minho sputters. Not the answer he was looking for, but the twitch in his slacks is a testament to how pleasantly surprised Minho is. 

“You get to watch me cum over and over, but I’ve never gotten to see you,” Hyunjin whines. 

"No one forced you to sign up for this job," Minho replies with a smirk and a click of his pen. He looks down at his paperwork, feigning disinterest even when Hyunjin lets out a muted whimper. 

_ Ah, Hyunjin’s into this. _

After a while of scrawling down whatever information he could before they actually started, a defeated sigh leaves Hyunjin's lips. Minho decides to take pity on him before Hyunjin thinks he really isn’t interested. 

"I'll humor you anyway if you really want me that bad." Minho discards his clipboard onto his desk

“Oh, my God.” Hyunjin sounds awestruck, like he hadn’t actually expected Minho to follow through. Minho revels in the desperation, the _ need _ for him as he pulls his slacks down agonizingly slow. Once they’re in a pool around his ankles, he peels his boxers down, pausing right before his cock is visible just to watch Hyunjin writhe. “Please.”

Hyunjin speaks barely above a whisper, yet the feeling it elicits deep in Minho is more powerful than anything he’s felt in a long time. Minho lets his boxers fall to the floor and Hyunjin groans deep in his throat. 

“Someone’s eager, huh?”

“Says you,” Hyunjin huffs. “You’re so hard already.” He maintains eye contact as he lays back against the leather, positions the doll above his cock, and lifts his hips to fuck into it.

“Holy fuck," Minho breathes when Hyunjin's hips meet the silicone. 

And Hyunjin is right; Minho is so hard it almost hurts. 

"Oh," Hyunjin gasps, gripping the doll's hips and flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Tight enough for you this time?

"Fuck, yeah. Baby, it's so tight."

Baby. _ That’s _new. Minho shivers, spreading a bead of precum down his length. He strokes himself at the same unsteady pace as Hyunjin’s uneven thrusts. It’s pathetic how tightly Hyunjin has him wrapped around his finger, how good it feels to have all of his attention on him, how fucking close he feels to cumming already.

"Tell me how it feels," Minho manages to rush out. 

"Perfect." Hyunjin gives the dolls hips a squeeze. Minho feels pride swell in his chest. "Material's good. Light and soft, but firm."

Once he's done speaking, Hyunjin decides to fuck into the toy a lot harder, plush bottom lip caught between his teeth. Each thrust earns a melodic moan Minho wishes he could play on loop. 

“That's–” Minho chokes out, slowing his wrist. “Good."

"Hyung," Hyunjin whispers. "Wish it was you. Wish–Wish I could fuck you like this. God, I want you so bad."

"Don't just–" Minho squeezes his cock and takes a deep breath. "Fuck. You can't just say shit like that. You have no idea what it does to me."

"Why don't you come show me, then?"

“_Hyunjin_,” Minho groans, half because he’s more turned on than he has been in his entire life and half because he can’t just show Hyunjin. 

“Shit, shit,” Hyunjin hisses, any semblance of control ripped from his hands. “Say that again."

Hyunjin must feel it too, the electricity flowing between them, the reason they’re both falling apart like this. There is something intangible in the air amplifying Minho's pleasure as it washes over him in white hot pulses. 

“Hyunjin.” Minho strokes his cock with purpose. “Hyunjin, let me see you cum for me.”

“_Hyung._” Hyunjin sounds on the verge of tears as he brings the toy down onto his cock over and over and over– 

“Come on. Gonna fill that thing up for me, pretty boy?"

–and over until he cums deep into the silicon with Minho following shortly behind him. 

“What the _ fuck_,” Hyunjin says once he comes down from his high. “You just–How are you real?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

* * *

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ hyuuuuuuung _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ i dont think i can come in because my usual ride is busy tonight so i wont have a ride home after we're done ;;;;; _

**minho hyung: ** _ I could take you home afterwards if you'd like? _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ i owe you my life _

* * *

“Minho,” Hyunjin says hesitantly. “What the _ fuck _ is that?”

“You’ve never seen a dildo machine?”

“I–_no?_” 

Minho shrugs. He supposes not everyone has as much extensive sex toy knowledge as he does. 

“It’s exactly what it sounds like. An automatic fucking machine, pretty much.” 

“It’s a lot cuter than I would imagine something so..._l__ewd _ to be.”

Minho’s chest swells with pride. He intended on that being the selling point, how pretty it is. Most machines were pretty bland in terms of color and design, sticking to black and gray, but Minho wanted his to stand out. 

The suction cups, rotating knobs (heart shaped rather than their typical circular counterparts), and the box holding the motor are all pastel pink. The adjustable arm and base are white, holding stainless steel rods in place for structure. The baby blue dildo attachment is the cherry on top.

“I like pretty things.” Minho’s eyes don’t leave Hyunjin’s body.

“So do I just…” Hyunjin makes another vague fucking gesture with his hands. “Lay there and take it?”

Minho’s head spins. 

"Sure," Minho says. "You can control the speed with a remote, so here." Minho holds the device out to Hyunjin and he shakes his head sheepishly. 

"I want you to have it. I don't want to be in control." 

God, Minho is so fucked. Hyunjin has become completely shameless after the shift in their relationship. He had always been so pretty and pliant, but he never outright said he wanted Minho to be authoritative with him. It’s almost ironic, really, how much that fact turns Minho on and how badly it makes him want Hyunjin to ruin him, too. Hyunjin’s got a hold on Minho tight enough to have him hot and bothered over something as small as a smirk. He can only imagine how easy it would be for Hyunjin to tear him apart if he really tried.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Minho teases despite how dry his mouth feels. “You aren’t exactly subtle about your..._preferences. _” Minho returns to the chair in front of his desk, legs spread to palm himself as he watches Hyunjin. 

“Whatever,” Hyunjin grumbles, pouting as he rids himself of his clothes. Once he’s naked, he lays on the mat Minho put down before he arrived and lubes up his fingers. “It’s just something about you that makes me all–” Hyunjin squirms around rather than attempting to explain with words. 

“I know the feeling.” Hyunjin blushes, spreading his legs and avoiding eye contact for once. He presses two slick fingers into himself, sighing. “Fuck, Hyunjin.” 

Minho watches as his fingers move with little resistance, awestruck. 

“F-Fucked myself before I came here.” Hyunjin’s voice wobbles. “Thought about you.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it.” Minho is amazed that he can still form words. 

“Thought about coming here.” Another finger slips past his rim. “Thought about walking in and you watching me get off just l-like this, but instead of just watching, after a while, you got tired of not touching me and–and–_ fuck_, hyung. Please let me use this.”

“Adjust it so it’s where you need it, but don’t move once it’s in you.” Hyunjin pulls his fingers from his hole and does as he’s told as quickly as he can. Rather than stay on his back, though, he gets on his hands and knees, pleading eyes looking up at Minho through his sweaty bangs. “Good boy. Go on, finish the story."

“_Hyung,_” Hyunjin chokes out, and Minho feels his cock twitch. He reaches down to palm himself. “You didn’t wanna just watch, so–so you made me stop.” A bead of precum leaks from the head of Hyunjin’s cock as he recalls his fantasy. “_God _and then you bent me over your desk and f-fucked me. Didn’t even care if anyone saw or heard, just–just fucking took me right there.” 

Minho feels horrifyingly close to cumming already. Part of him wants to really bend Hyunjin over his desk right now. Instead, he turns the machine on.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Minho groans. “You’re too hot for your own good.”

“Oh, _ God,” _Hyunjin moans, head falling between his shoulders and arms wobbling. “Fuck, it’s so good.” 

“You sound so pretty like this,” Minho says, turning up the speed. “You gonna sound this pretty when I fuck you?”

“_Minho_,” Hyunjin whines, arms giving out. He falls so his cheek is pressed into the mat and his hands are left scrambling for purchase. “Minho, Minho, Minho. Please, Minho, _ more_.”

Who is Minho to say no? He obliges, turning the machine up to its highest speed. Noises are being ripped from the back of Hyunjin’s throat with every thrust and he grips the base of his cock to keep from cumming too fast. 

“You really do just take it, huh? Just lay there and take anything you’re given?”

“_Yes,_” Hyunjin cries, chest fluttering around heavy breaths. “Minho hyung, please. Please let me cum.”

Minho’s breath hitches. He takes a moment to collect himself, free hand digging into the flesh of his thigh._ I don’t want to be in control._ _Please let me cum. _Hyunjin has been pleading for Minho to take charge. He can’t disappoint him now.

“You’ve done so well. You can cum, baby. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Fucking, God, thank you.” Hyunjin’s words devolve into an incoherent jumble of syllables as he makes a mess of himself. 

“Jesus,” Minho breathes, painfully hard in his slacks. The room is silent for a few moments, save for the little whimpers and gasps Hyunjin lets out even after Minho turns the machine off.

“You hungry?” Hyunjin eventually asks, still out of breath several minutes later.

“I mean, sure,” Minho says, pointedly keeping his expression neutral. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. “I could eat.”

“Do you wanna maybe grab dinner together?”

* * *

Minho lets Hyunjin choose where they eat and he picks _ Seo Ramen, _prefacing his decision with “trust me, hyung; this place will change your life.” When they get there and the woman at the front kisses Hyunjin on the cheek, Minho thinks he might have other reasons for it.

“Changbin,” The woman calls once she pulls away from the hug she’s trapped Hyunjin in. A nasally voice replies with a chipper _ “coming, Mom,” _as the pair are seated in the front. 

A short man appears from the back and lights up as soon as he sees Hyunjin.

“Hyunjinnie,” he cheers, wrapping the aforementioned man’s head in his arms rather than waiting for him to stand for a proper hug. “You should’ve called if you were coming to see me.”

“It was–” Hyunjin flits his eyes over to Minho and then back to Changbin. “Kind of a spur of the moment thing. This is Minho hyung, by the way.”

Something akin to realization flashes on Changbin’s face before it’s immediately replaced by smugness. Hyunjin flushes. 

“Oh,” Changbin draws. “Nice to meet you, _ Minho hyung. _Well, I’ll leave you to it. Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Changbin practically skips away before he can answer, leaving Minho very baffled and Hyunjin very embarrassed. 

“What was that all about?” Minho asks, despite having a pretty good idea as to what is going on. His suspicions are confirmed when Hyunjin groans and buries his face in his hands. “You talk about me?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“What do you say? How much does he know?” Minho likes watching Hyunjin squirm.

“Nope. Not saying. Absolutely not.” Hyunjin picks up a menu and flips through it frantically. “Anyway, dinner! What do you want, hyung?”

“Come on, _ Hyunjinnie,” _ Minho teases. “Did you tell him that you get off on being watched by me? Did you tell him how much you like it when I say your name?”

“Minho,” Hyunjin bites. “We are in _ public _in a restaurant owned by people that are close enough to me to be considered family. Please don’t get me hard. Changbin will never let me live it down.”

“Bold words coming from the exhibitionist." 

Hyunjin's mouth flaps open and closed a few times before he gives up on any sort of rebuttal. 

The food does actually end up being delicious, dare Minho say _ life changing_, as Hyunjin described it. He was more concerned with his conversations with Hyunjin. Minho finds it so easy to talk to him, a comforting fact he cherishes. 

“I’ve officially bought you dinner,” Hyunjin announces once they’ve stepped out of the restaurant. 

“What?”

“Our first session,” Hyunjin says as if Minho has forgotten some important piece of information. “You said ‘at least buy me dinner first’ when I was about to, you know. So here I am. Buying you dinner.”

“Oh, my God.” Minho climbs into his car. “Is this your way of asking to fuck?”

Hyunjin shrugs with a mischievous smile.

* * *

“It’s the house with the empty driveway.” Minho hums and pulls up to the curb. 

“This was really nice, Hwang Hyunjin,” he says once he parks the car. 

“Yeah, I,” Hyunjin swallows, eyes watching Minho’s lips. “I had a really good time.” Minho rolls his eyes, unbuckles his seat belt, and pecks Hyunjin’s lips quickly. “I– What?”

“You’re not very good at hiding what you want,” Minho laughs. 

Hyunjin huffs and undoes his own seat belt aggressively. Before Minho can process what’s happening, Hyunjin pulls him forward by the shirt and crashes their lips together. Hyunjin’s lips are so soft, but the kiss is so rough and filled with need. He licks his way into Minho’s mouth eagerly, sliding their tongues together just right as he groans.

“Thought about this so much.” Hyunjin pulls back to talk and Minho takes the opportunity to latch onto his neck. “God, fuck.”

Trembling hands tangle themselves in Minho’s hair as he sucks on the sensitive skin. Minho can see Hyunjin’s hips grinding into nothing, searching for some sort of relief. Hyunjin is as responsive as ever, but Minho wasn’t anticipating neck kisses to turn him on _ that _ much. 

"I want you," Hyunjin whines into Minho's ear. "Like, right now," he adds as his thighs wobble.

"Do you wanna…?" Minho pulls away from the spot he was licking at and cocks his head toward Hyunjin's house, causing him to immediately go red. 

"I– but– I don't–" 

"Hey, hey. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Minho reassures him, stroking his cheek tenderly. 

Hyunjin’s face shuffles through a dozen emotions like he’s fighting an internal battle with himself and losing. After a few seconds, he leans back against the passenger door and crosses his legs to sit facing Minho. He lets out a heavy sigh before speaking.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just can’t because... I live with my mom.” Minho blinks once, twice, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “What the hell, asshole? It’s not– I’m a broke uni student and I can’t exactly affor-”

“Hush,” Minho wheezes, pressing his finger to Hyunjin’s lips. “I don’t care if you live with your mom. I just–why would you sign up to test out sex toys if you live with you mom? This whole time I’ve been wondering what your reason was for having to do your evals at the company, but I never would have imagined.” 

“It’s not like it was my first choice! I was desperate, okay? I just want to save up to move out of this awful house and you guys were offering a lot.”

Hyunjin looks cute when he’s frantic and defensive, even if he doesn’t need to be. Minho gets it; he’s been the queer kid in the traditional household before. 

“What can I say? We were desperate too.” A fond smile plays at Minho’s lips. “I guess I’ll have to take you home some other time, hm?”

Hyunjin returns to pouting, this time adding in a little squirming to get his point across. 

“I’m gonna go before my mom gets home and sees me getting out of a strange man’s car.” Hyunjin’s eyes are trained on Minho’s lips. “But I would really, _ really _ like that.”

When his eyes flit back up, they’re filled with hunger. They stare at each other for a moment, making a promise with their gazes alone. 

“I’ll see you soon, Hwang Hyunjin.”

* * *

Minho hadn’t expected Hyunjin to take him up on his offer the next time they saw each other, but he definitely isn’t complaining. 

_ As soon as Hyunjin walked into his office, he sat in Minho’s lap and crashed their lips together. _

_ “Take me home,” he breathed against Minho’s mouth before diving back in to kiss him. Hyunjin rolled his hips down against Minho's and shivered in his arms. “Please.”_

_ “So needy,” Minho had teased, kneading Hyunjin’s ass. “You gotta get off me if you wanna leave anytime soon, pretty boy.” _

Hyunjin still can’t keep his hands to himself, even with Minho driving. He runs his hand up Minho’s thigh and prods at the now growing bulge in his pants with his index finger. 

“If I crash this car, it’s your fault.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic. He clearly has no intention of stopping, either. 

And he doesn’t, not until they’re parked in Minho’s driveway and he's painfully hard.

"Wait, hyung. Before we go in, I need to tell you something important." Hyunjin sounds more serious than Minho has ever heard him be.

Minho feels like his body has been submerged in ice water head first. The shiver runs from his scalp down to his toes. 

"Okay, shoot," he says as calmly as he can. 

"I'm a virgin." 

Minho lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to say something awful.”

“You...don’t care?” 

“No, why would I?” Minho blinks at Hyunjin, puzzled.

“But I’ve never–I’m twenty-one and I’ve never had sex before and you very obviously have and I actually have no idea what I’m doing and I should have told you sooner and I’m really sorry,” Hyunjin rambles. 

“Hyunjin, I really don’t mind at all.” Minho cups his face between his hands and pecks his lips. “I’m more concerned about whether or not you feel pressured into doing this.”

“Hyung, _ I _ asked _ you_.” Minho shrugs. “Speaking of, can we go inside now?”

Minho smiles fondly, nodding. 

Actually getting inside of the house proves to be a challenge when Hyunjin takes it upon himself to kiss along the column of Minho’s neck while he tries to open the front door. It’s no better once the door is actually open, Hyunjin pressing Minho against it to kiss him breathless as soon as it shuts behind them.

“Baby,” Minho whispers once Hyunjin’s lips travel back down to his neck. Hyunjin only sucks a mark above Minho’s collarbone in response. “Baby, this feels really fucking good, but we’re never gonna make it to my bedroom at this rate.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says, a bit breathless when he pulls away. 

“Don’t be.” Minho guides Hyunjin through the living room by the hand. “You okay?” he asks when Hyunjin freezes in the hall outside of his bedroom.

"I've never," Hyunjin mumbles, eyes trained on the floor. "I've never done this before and it’s a little overwhelming?" Almost a question, as if Hyunjin himself can't wrap his head around his feelings.

"Hyunjinnie, we really don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"No, I really really want this. It's just I'm – I'm scared, I guess? I don't want to disappoint you or anything. I understand if you wanna do this with someone with more experience and–and–"

"Hyunjin," Minho soothes, wrapping his arms around him. "Hyunjin, baby, I want this. You could never disappoint me. Just let me take care of you, yeah?" 

Hyunjin nods. Minho guides him to the center of the bed and straddles him once Hyunjin lays flat. They only kiss languidly for a few minutes, until Minho feels Hyunjin’s hips jolt up to grind against his ass. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“Wanna see all of you.” Hyunjin bites his lip and fiddles with the bottom button of Minho’s shirt. Minho hums, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it pool around his elbows. Hyunjin takes the cue to take it the rest of the way off with shaky hands. “Hyung is so pretty.”

“You’re so sweet,” Minho giggles and tosses his button up onto the floor. He notices Hyunjin staring down at his crotch and laughs. “You wanna take my pants off for me?”

Hyunjin nods absentmindedly, slowly pulling the slacks down Minho’s thighs alongside his boxers. After a bit of maneuvering, they join his shirt. 

“Can you help me with my clothes, too?” 

They go through the process again with Hyunjin’s clothes until they’re both completely exposed. 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you this way.” Minho really does mean it. Hyunjin is so ethereal, especially splayed out like this. Hyunjin squirms under Minho at the compliment, causing his cock to rub against the cleft of Minho’s ass and he whimpers. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, hands flying to grip Minho’s waist. 

“Cute.” Minho reaches into his nightstand to fish out the half empty bottle of lube he keeps there and a condom he tosses on the pillow. Hyunjin swallows as he watches Minho drizzle some of it onto his hand. He rubs it between his fingers to warm it up."Watch me carefully," Minho instructs. With a deep breath, he raises his hips, leans his weight back on one arm, and sinks a finger into himself. Hyunjin's eyes, trained on where Minho's ass sucks in the digit, are emboldening. "I've seen you do this to–to yourself before, but –_ fuck _– it's a little different when you're stretching someone else out."

Minho had planned on taking control again, but he feels so much more sensitive than usual with Hyunjin watching him. He feels what little power he has over Hyunjin slipping out of his grasp.

"So fucking hot, hyung." The praise is a punch to the gut that has Minho suddenly feeling very empty. He slides another finger into his hole, throwing his head back. "Can I try?"

Minho doesn't trust his voice enough to speak, so he nods fervently instead as he removes his fingers. Hyunjin lubes his long, pretty fingers up, swallowing hard before pressing his index finger into Minho. 

And really, it shouldn’t feel this good. It shouldn’t feel this good with only one finger or with someone so inexperienced stretching him out. But it does and Minho is already begging for another finger before he can stop himself.

“You,” Minho gasps at the addition of Hyunjin’s middle finger. “You shouldn’t be this good at this already.” 

He doesn’t miss the way Hyunjin’s cock jumps or how he redoubles his efforts. 

“I’m good?” Hyunjin asks genuinely. As if on cue, he brushes up against Minho’s prostate.

“Fuck, yeah. Right there, baby. You’re doing so good.”

“You’re so unbelievable,” Hyunjin whispers, disbelief apparent in his words. "I’m gonna cum so fucking fast.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I probably will, too. You can give me more. I can take it.” Hyunjin nods, pushing three fingers into him eagerly. After a few minutes, Minho grabs Hyunjin’s wrist and pulls his hand away. “I’m–I’m ready.” 

“Fuck, okay.” Hyunjin sounds so tightly wound, Minho almost feels bad. 

When he shifts to grab the condom, he sees how hard Hyunjin is and smirks. He rolls it down Hyunjin’s length and spreads some lube onto it as well. It’s cute how his muscles flex and his cock twitches from such a little touch, Minho thinks. He revels in it as he wraps his hand around his length to position himself above Hyunjin’s cock. 

“I’m gonna ride you, okay?” Hyunjin nods frantically. “You ready?”

"As ready as I can be." Minho smiles down at Hyunjin and presses his cock against his rim. With a deep breath, he lowers himself until his ass meets Hyunjin's hips. "No, no, no."

Hyunjin shakes almost violently under Minho and Minho all but panics.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?" Minho pushes aside the burning desire to roll his hips, instead stroking Hyunjin's cheek. 

"Fuck, no, just–" A trembling hand reaches for Minho's own and he laces their fingers together. "I don't wanna cum too fast, but it's so good. Hyung feels too good."

It's a filthy admission, but something about it fills Minho with a fond warmth. 

"God, you're cute." Minho braces his free hand on Hyunjin's chest, moving the one interlocked with Hyunjin's so it's resting against the mattress. He rolls his hips once, twice, and Hyunjin is already gone. "So sensitive."

Hyunjin can't even form words, a symphony of pathetic whimpers torn from his lungs instead. With each of Minho's movements a new, more broken sound echoes throughout the room. 

"Shit," he manages after a few minutes. Hyunjin starts grinding up to meet Minho's movements, causing his cock to brush against his prostate, and he nearly screams.

"Fuck, Hyunjin." Minho squeezes Hyunjin's hand, needing to ground himself somehow. "Right there. You're so fucking _ perfect_."

"So close." Hyunjin’s grip on his waist has gone tight enough to leave bruises.

"Please," Minho begs, guiding Hyunjin's hand to his cock. He can't remember ever being this desperate during a hookup. 

"C'mere." Hyunjin pulls Minho down into a messy kiss by the back of his neck. His hand strokes Minho's cock just the way he likes it: rough and fast enough to almost hurt. "Cumming, baby."

The twitch of Hyunjin's cock inside of him, coupled with the way he says _ baby _against his lips, has Minho spilling over his hand. They lay, panting before Minho pulls Hyunjin’s cock out of himself and causes him to whimper.

“I like you a lot,” he admits. He hates that he always gets emotional after sex. Something about the intimacy of it all and the far off, content look in Hyunjin’s eyes. It takes a moment for Hyunjin to fully realize what’s been said, but once it hits him, his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open. “Shit, wait, did I read this wrong?”

Minho hasn’t been in a real relationship in a _ long _ time. The closest thing was when he fucked around with Chan for a while before he fell for Felix. Even then, there was never any romance involved. _ This_, whatever is going on between him in Hyunjin, _ this _ is serious. This is romantic. This is the most vulnerable Minho has been in a long time. This is Minho scared shitless, holding his beating heart in shaky palms, and offering it to Hyunjin. 

“Yes! Wait, no!” Hyunjin’s face is the reddest Minho has ever seen it. “I’m not good at this. What I mean is I like you a lot too and you didn’t read this wrong.”

“Oh, thank God.” Minho’s muscles relax as he cuddles up into Hyunjin’s side. 

“I thought I made it pretty obvious from the start that I was interested in you.” Hyunjin cards his hands through Minho’s damp hair. He leans into the touch. “I mean, as you’ve put it, I’m not exactly subtle. Trust me, Changbin has gotten an earful about you.”

“I like that you wear your heart on my sleeve. I just thought you were interested in hooking up and not much else.” Minho ignores the fluttering in his gut. 

“Yes because I, a virgin, was using you for sex.”

“I didn’t know about that part until today!” Minho pouts. “But you’re not a virgin anymore.” Minho pokes Hyunjin’s cheek and laughs to himself. There’s something cute about it. 

“Exactly! I wouldn’t wanna lose my virginity to someone I didn’t care about in some capacity.”

Minho can’t really argue with that. Instead, he kisses Hyunjin until they drift off to sleep.

* * *

Minho wakes to Hyunjin screaming. Panicked, he sits up to find out what’s causing the commotion and finds Soonie sitting on Hyunjin’s chest with her face only a few centimeters from his. 

“Hyunjin, please. Why are you screaming?” Minho can’t find it in him to be too annoyed with how genuinely afraid Hyunjin seems. 

“I–there–oh.” Hyunjin pats Soonie’s head gently. “This is a cat.”

“What did you think she was?” 

“I don’t know! I wasn’t expected an animal all up in my face to be the first thing I saw in the morning!” Hyunjin’s ears turn red. 

“Ah, well this is Soonie. She’s my little old lady. I have two other cats, but who knows where they are right now.” Minho picks her up and snuggles his face into her fur. Her tail swings back and forth in annoyance, but she makes no move to escape. “She seems to like you. Chan has been here dozens of time and she still won’t interact with him.”

“Wait,” Hyunjin rolls over to look at Minho. “Chan as in _ Bang _Chan? Like, the porn star?”

Minho finally releases Soonie from his clutches and quirks an eyebrow. “You know him?”

“Of course I do. There’s not exactly a surplus of gay Korean porn, hyung. I was, like, obsessed with him for a while. More importantly,_ you _ know him? He’s your friend?” 

“Yeah.” Minho shrugs. “He’s the one that encouraged me to make some kind of move on you. Also, he thinks you’re hot if that does anything for you.”

“Oh. My. God.” Hyunjin buries his face in a pillow. Minho laughs and pets his hair.

After Minho makes them breakfast, he drives Hyunjin to Changbin’s house. Hyunjin told her that he spent the night there as a cover up and Changbin would have to be the one to take him home later to keep up the lie. 

It isn’t until he watches Hyunjin walk up the steps to Changbin’s house that Minho realizes they never talked about where they stood. 

* * *

**minho hyung: ** _ Hey, can we talk? _

**minho hyung: ** _ Preferably in person, but I get it if you can’t get a ride. I’m off today, so you can come over whenever. _

**Hwang Hyunjin: ** _ I should be able to get a ride so just send me your address and i can be over in an hour ^^ _

It has only been three days since they last saw each other, but Minho has to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants before he answers the door. It feels like the anxiety he’s been harboring over what their relationship is has been festering for ages. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin’s smile still makes his breath hitch, especially when he wraps lanky arms around Minho enthusiastically. 

“Hey, you.” Minho hugs him back. “Come on in.”

“So,” Hyunjin draws out, looking down at Minho fondly. There’s something else slipping through the cracks in his facade that Minho can’t quite place. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“Ah.” Minho takes Hyunjin’s hand to guide him to the couch and finds they’re clammy. That’s what it is, Minho thinks as they sit beside each other. “Don’t be nervous. It’s nothing bad. I just wanted to talk about where we stand relationship wise.”

“Oh, um, I don’t know?” Hyunjin’s entire composure crumbles and Minho’s heart melts at how distraught he seems. “That’s–It’s up to you, really.”

“Hyunjin,” Minho whispers, smiling as reassuringly as he can. “It’s just as much up to you, too. You know I really like you. I want you to be my boyfriend, but if you’re not ready to put a label on this, that’s fine. I just want us to be on the same page.”

“Yes!” Hyunjin blurts out, wide eyed. “I mean, like, yes to being boyfriends. I like you so so much and I was scared that you didn’t like me as much as I like you, so I didn’t wanna say anything last time, but _ God_. These past few months have been really, really nice and I would love to date you.”

Hyunjin shouldn’t look so cute rambling, but nothing about how attractive he is makes sense. _ How annoying. _ Minho kisses him anyway. It starts off so gentle and full of emotions, a light press of lips together. Minho wasn’t usually one for constant tenderness, but he thinks he could stay like this for a _ long _time. 

But things with Hyunjin have never been that way. The kiss gets rougher, messier and Minho pulls them up off the couch. 

“You know, I have one of the toys on the roster here if you want to do your next evaluation early.” He plays with the tips of Hyunjin’s fingers. 

“Love it when you talk dirty, hyung,” Hyunjin bites back a smile and Minho rolls his eyes. “But I would love to.”

“Is that right?”

“God, you have no clue how much I’ve been looking forward to this.” Hyunjin hooks his fingers in Minho's belt loops to pull them flush together. 

“I think I have an idea.” Minho leans in close enough to feel Hyunjin’s breath hitch. 

“Do you, now?” 

“Everyday since we fucked, I’ve thought about this. You don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting you again." 

  
When their lips meet, it’s like every nerve in Minho’s body has been electrocuted by Hyunjin again in the best possible way. Even their uncoordinated fumbling into Minho’s bedroom feels perfect. 

* * *

“I want you to fuck me,” Hyunjin says once they’ve stripped themselves down. 

“I know, baby. We’re getting there.” Minho uncaps the lube. 

“No, I mean, I want you to _ fuck _ me.” Hyunjin worries his teeth over his bottom lip, looking up at Minho through his lashes. 

_ Oh. _

Minho’s cock twitches. He climbs out of Hyunjin’s lap and settles between his legs instead. 

“Do you want me to finger you or do you wanna prep yourself?”

“Want you to.” 

Hyunjin swallows as Minho squeezes a liberal amount of lube into his hands and warms it between his fingers. Minho uses one slick hand to stroke Hyunjin’s cock and uses the other to rub circles over Hyunjin’s rim. 

“Ah, this is going to be a lot more fun this way.” Hyunjin shoots Minho a puzzled look. Laughing, Minho retrieves the product they’ll be using from his drawer. “You’re going to wear this while I fuck you.”

Minho holds the cock ring between his thumb and index finger before sliding it down Hyunjin's length. Hyunjin’s eyes widen and then shut tightly as his breathing picks up. 

“I’m not gonna survive this,” he groans as Minho returns to his previous ministrations. “Please, hyung.”

Minho hums and presses a finger into Hyunjin. The effect on Hyunjin is instantaneous. He claws at the bed sheets, lets out a high moan, and squirms. 

“Always so sensitive for me,” Minho coos, crooking his finger in search of Hyunjin’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Hyunjin all but screams. “You’re so cute.” 

“I need more. Please, hyung, give me more.” Minho is almost surprised when he looks up to find that Hyunjin _ isn’t _ crying. 

By the time Minho’s fucking three fingers into Hyunjin, he is incoherent. His words are slurred, barely decipherable with how broken each syllable is. Minho never gives Hyunjin a chance to calm down enough to collect himself. He rubs Hyunjin’s prostate with every thrust just to watch Hyunjin unravel. 

“You think you’re ready for my cock, babe?” Minho tilts his head to the side, smirking. Hyunjin makes a sound in the back of his throat and nods. “Okay. Let me know when I can move.”

Minho carefully fills Hyunjin, watching his facial expressions for any signs of pain. Surprisingly, Hyunjin only moans, pawing at Minho’s chest in search of purchase. Laughing, Minho hovers over Hyunjin to let him wrap his arms around Minho. He plays with one of Hyunjin’s nipples while he adjusts to the stretch and revels in how responsive Hyunjin is. His thighs quiver around Minho and he bows his back into the touch. 

“Fuck me,” Hyunjin begs, eyes squeezed shut. “Please just fuck me already.”

They start off slow, but even the sluggish drag of Minho’s cock in and out of him has Hyunjin groaning. Minho wants to make Hyunjin’s first time bottoming as comfortable as possible, so he’s adamant about taking his time. Hyunjin, however, grows impatient rather quickly. 

Minho takes notice and picks up his pace until Hyunjin is cursing under his breath. 

"Does it feel good on your cock when I fuck you?" Minho punctuates his question with a particularly hard thrust. Hyunjin can only whimper in response, blunt nails clawing at Minho's back. "I asked you a question, baby."

"_Yes_," Hyunjin cries. "Yes, yes, _ yes_. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

“You sound pretty when you’re desperate. Like you were made to be fucked.”

They fall into a perfect rhythm, Minho fucking into Hyunjin and Hyunjin lifting his hips to meet Minho's thrusts. Minho’s whole body is alight with pleasure, each nerve buzzing as his hips meet Hyunjin’s. 

“Hyung, I wanna cum. Please let me cum.”

“Go ahead and cum. No one’s stopping you.” 

“I c-can’t if–”

“You can. You will.” Minho angles his hips to brush against Hyunjin’s prostate and he becomes inconsolable. He mumbles prayers of _ Oh, God_, _ please _melodically, a hymn sung just for Minho. 

_ “Hurts,” _Hyunjin whines as he trembles. They established a safe word before they started, which Minho reminds him of, but Hyunjin only shakes his head. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s muscles seize, fluttering chest pressing against Minho’s as a dry orgasm tears through him. “Hyung, please. Please I need to cum.”

“What? That wasn’t enough for you?” Minho teases, leaning back to watch Hyunjin. He looks completely wrecked: skin flushed, hair tousled, and eyes wet. He takes pity on him, slipping the cock ring off. “Better?”

Hyunjin can’t manage to get words out, too caught up in the way Minho is fucking him and the relief of finally being allowed release. It only takes a few more thrusts for Hyunjin to cum with a cry. His muscles contracting tight around Minho's cock have him filling the condom shortly after as well.

* * *

Minho slides under the sheets beside Hyunjin after he’s thoroughly cleaned them up.

“So,” Minho says. “Would now be a bad time to ask you to rate this product?”

“Shut up.” Hyunjin promptly hits him in the face with a pillow. “_Boyfriend_,” he adds coyly. 

“I’m kidding.” Minho laughs, rolling over to face him. “_Boyfriend_.”

Hyunjin giggles and Minho’s heart sings. He could definitely get used to hearing that more often. 

* * *

“Hey, Minho I was–” Chan freezes in the doorway of Minho’s office. He blinks at where Hyunjin’s on his knees, plush lips wrapped around the length of Minho’s cock. Chan’s mouth is agape in shock before a victorious smile overtakes his face. “So you _ are _ fucking the pretty boy!”

Minho isn't sure if the blush on Hyunjin's face is the result of someone walking in on them or the result of _Chan_ walking in on them, but he laughs regardless. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I had to look up different sex toys in the middle of Starbucks for this, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/minbinville)


End file.
